


Oneshot collection

by multishowfan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishowfan/pseuds/multishowfan
Summary: A collection of a SHORT oneshots that were mostly prompt based!
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, peggysous - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Workouts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Looks like I'm just lying around becoming fatter, I am considering it would be beneficial for me to get a workout,”

“Looks like I'm just lying around becoming fatter, I am considering it would be beneficial for me to get a workout,” I said looking up at Daniel  
“Peg, First off you look perfect as you are, and second what happened to not caring about anyone else’s opinion because you know your value?” He said to me  
“Its not that i care what others think of me, or how I look,” I pause and walk over to the mirror and look at myself, “I just, have never looked like this before. I haven't been this out of shape since before the war, since before I got stronger. I've never felt this weak Daniel.” I say tearing up. Daniel walked over to me, stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
“Peggy, my love, you are beautiful. And honestly I think the added weight makes you even prettier. Because this right here,” he says placing his hand on my stomach, “Is our baby. Our beautiful beautiful baby. That is growing inside of you, so of course you are going to gain weight, my love, but its okay. You are still the most beautiful woman in the world.” He says placing a kiss on my cheek.  
“Thank you, Daniel Sousa. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Peggy Carter-Sousa


	2. Promotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: She stared at the door, knowing what would happen if she entered, but not knowing where her life would go if she didn’t.

She stared at the door, knowing what would happen if she entered, but not knowing where her life would go if she didn’t. Peggy just looked at the newly painted door that now said ‘Chief Thompson’. Daniel had just walked out, giving her a sad look and walked away. Finally, she entered.   
“Carter,” Thompson started. But before he could continue,  
“Why are you firing him? Daniel Sousa is the best agent the SSR has ever had! And you are lucky to have him! You have no right to fire him! I understand why I am being fired, but he does NOT deserve it!”  
“I do not know what you are talking about. Neither of you are being fired. And yes i agree Daniel is a great agent, just don't let him know i think that. He is actually being promoted. Thats what I called you in to tell you. He asked me to tell you.”  
“Oh. Good. That's wonderful. Why did he ask YOU to tell me and why did he look upset?”  
“The thing is Marge, the promotion… is in Los Angeles. So he has to-” he says being cut off by Peggy leaving the room.

“Daniel, congratulations. I’m so happy for you! I just don't understand why YOU weren't the one to tell me. I thought we were a team, I thought we were friends, why didn't you want to be the one to tell me?”  
“You just said why. We ARE friends and we ARE a team. And I couldn't look at you and tell you I was leaving.” he said still not looking at her.  
“Oh,” She pauses, “Right well, we will still be friends!” She says looking down.  
“Of course we will Peg,” Daniel responds reaching his hand out and squeezing her shoulder.  
Even though they both knew it wouldn't be the same when they both wanted more, they were getting less. Things got scary so Daniel left. He liked her and didn't realize, she too liked him.

When Daniel was in L.A., Peggy tried calling but he never answered. He wanted, no he NEEDED to move on and stop liking her. And her wanting to be “friends” was too hard for him. So he just didn't answer, because he thought he would never see her again. And then he met Violet and he thought he had moved on, until one day he turned around and there she was. Peggy Carter. Standing there in L.A. In his SSR building. Looking at him, just as beautiful and perfect,if not more, as when he left.


	3. Lavender Perfume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "The decision was easy to make… It was your life or mine. And I love you. I would choose your life over mine every single time"

Peggy lays there, blood pooling around her. As Daniel lies on the floor beside her  
“Peggy No. why would you do that.”  
“Oh Daniel,” she paused in pain, “The decision was easy to make… It was your life or mine. And I love you. I would choose your life over mine every single time” She says reaching over to him . She pulls herself as close to him as she can manage, and he pulls her closer wrapping his arm around her trying to stop the bleeding, but its coming too fast. “Just never forget how much I love you Daniel,” She says pulling his left hand to her face and kissing the ring on his finger, with her last breath. The smell of lavender perfume and blood fill the air. And she dies in his arms. And part of him dies there too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry


End file.
